freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Tomasz Lew Leśniak
THIS IS AN MGM PARODY. Their logo starts with the eye's moving, then it burps, then it blinks and the teeth opens. Thankfully, the logo is found on the website. Scare Factor: Low. The burping sound might catch you off guard. Category:Scary Logos Category:Low Ranked Logos Category:Gold Logos Category:Brown Logos Category:Black and White Logos Category:Green Logos Category:Pink logos Category:Orange Logos Category:Red Logos Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 2009 Category:2016 Category:Logos That scare Nickelodeon Movies Category:Parody Logos Category:Logos that scare everyone on the whole universe Category:Logos that make you throw your laptop out the window at 3AM then FNAF jumpscares your computer and then you hit the screen with a hammer hard Category:Logos that make you Ruin the channel and then error occured and barney error, and you turned it off SO MANY TIMES, pennywise will kill your whole family into pieces and kills you and i don't know how to do this, this is a story Category:Logos that make you fall off your chair at 3AM and you jump out of the living room window, just so you can get eaten by killer clowns and then your skeleton comes out and you hunt down people Category:Logos that make you play the Soviet Union national anthem EARRAPE volume 4120% at the North Korea-South Korea Border at the North Korean side and North Korean and Chinese people dies Category:Logos so scary that you roll on the floor, yell in the bathroom, and play the mine song earape with the volume up without headphones. And blame it on your sister. And yell so loud the street can hear Category:Logos so scary You need to build a wall under the Pixar studio and makes John Lasseter so ULTIMATELY MAD he turned into SUPER TWISTED Freddy Fazbear and jumpscared you in the pants, then you cry at 6:00AM, and then Sonic.exe Kills you and then you die! Category:Logos so scary You need to build a wall under the Viacom studio and makes John Lasseter so ULTIMATELY MAD he turned into SUPER TWISTED Freddy Fazbear and jumpscared you in the pants, then you bot at 3:00AM, and then Sonic.exe spawns and then kill him! Category:OH DO YOU WANNA SEE JESUS Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that Courage the Cowardly Dog likes Category:Logos that Krunk (Dexter's Laboratory) hates/likes Category:Logos that Count Duckula hates Category:Run For Your Life!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Logos that scare Greeny Phatom Category:Tex the Robot Category:THX Category:Logos which are extremely scary that you try to think to nuke North Korea and force the guards to execute Kim-Jong Un and Pyongyang gets abandoned Category:Logos that scare Unikitty Category:MGM Category:Articles with swearing catagories Category:POLISH SCARY LOGOS Category:Candidates for deletion Category:Logos that scare timmylogo Category:Polish logos Category:Logos that are so freaking scary that you get sent to airship for The Koopalings. Baby Mario takes Mega Construx too seriously and You Get Sent To Playmobil The Movie Category:Poland Category:Logos so scary that everyone FUCKING DIES Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob